Mew's World: Ash Edition
by CDR2Magi
Summary: A new type of quest for Ash and Pikachu, care to find out what happens? Warning, some chapters may contain some vore...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, CD here bring you another story. If you haven't figured it out yet, Mew is my favorite Pokémon EVER! So, I decided to add her to my other story, Ashchu Adventures, and then make this story. It is inspired by In Mew's World, by SatAMNerd15, and I hope that he reads it. Also, I hope you all enjoy. **

**Hey Mew, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Mew: CD doesn't own Pokémon, or anything related to Pokémon, except this world…**

**Without any further author's not here, I present…**

**Mew's World: Ash Edition**

"Man, I can't believe that we lost in the Kanto Championship…" A raven haired trainer said to his Pikachu on his shoulder. "If only Charizard would have listened to me, we could have stood a chance…" His Pikachu simply said "Pikachu." He looked very sad as he was walking sluggishly to his home town. His Pikachu, who never really liked him at first, also looked a little sad. They didn't hear what was going on in the bushes just a couple of feet from them.

It looked like this boy was walking through the forest from Viridian City in order to get back to his home town, known as Pallet Town. "Man, I hope that my mom is still proud of me. I did make it far in the tournament…" Pikachu just gave a quick punch on the side of his head, indicating that she would, "Yea, you're right, she is my mom after all!"

"I wonder how the rest of my Pokémon are doing. I did send them back to Professor Oak, seeing as he made it home before I did. I figured that I could have some Pokémon and Trainer time with you Pikachu." Pikachu smiled. I hope they aren't as bummed as I am… Well, I know that Charizard is okay, seeing as he hates me for some odd reason…"

Suddenly, Ash and Pikachu heard some rustling in the bushes next to them. It was a flock of Spearow, with their leader, a Fearow. The Fearow looked like it wanted revenge.

The flock attacked Pikachu first, seeing as it was a Pokémon that the Fearow wanted to get its revenge on first. It had killed many of his friends when Ash's journey started, but Pikachu couldn't realize why it was being attacked in the first place.

Ash, seeing that his partner and starter, was being attacked by at least 30 other Spearow, jumped in in order to attempt to save his friend. He quickly attacked the Fearow, which winced in pain. The Spearow heard the Fearow, and quickly stopped attacking Pikachu.

"RUN PIKACHU, GET TO A SAFE SPOT!" Pikachu heard his trainer call out. Tears were in Pikachu's eyes, but he followed his trainer's commands and ran for safety. Some of the Spearow saw where Pikachu was going, and decided to tail him. Ash didn't see them. Ash could only feel the pain as the Spearow was pecking and ripping at him. He hoped that Pikachu made it to safety, and that he would live a good life. He looked over at the Fearow, and saw that it was the same Pokémon that he tried to catch at the start of his journey, only this time; Pikachu wouldn't be here to save.

Then, Ash's eyes closed.

Pikachu was running for his life. He couldn't hear Ash anymore, and was worried about him. He knew that he would be good, he was Ash after all; he survived through worse. He also heard the Spearow that were following him. Pikachu knew that he couldn't take much more attacks from him, and he just wanted to be in safety. He tried to get other wild Pokémon to help him, but to no avail. No one would help him, seeing as they all didn't want to get on the Spearow Gang's bad side.

Pikachu tripped on a stone, and found himself falling face first on the dirt. He looked up in to the green canopy that engulfed the path he had been running on. He was alone, and he knew it. He could hear the Spearow all around him, and he was worried. He tried to run again, but his paw was badly injured.

The Spearow flew down to his side, and started to peck at him, similar to Ash, and they didn't care what would happen. Fearow caught up to them. "Fear-Fearow" he said, which Pikachu could make out to be "Stop It Now!" At least, that's what he thought he heard, the Spearow pecked his ears really badly, and he could barely hear anything. He saw as the Fearow walked up to him, and pecked him one time in the head.

Pikachu's eyes closed.

Ash woke up only a few seconds later. He felt like he was being pushed, or nudged to wake up. He looked around, and couldn't see what was nudging him. He then stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at his arms, and couldn't see any marks on him. "This is strange," he said, to what he thought was himself.

"What's strange?"

Ash heard a voice from behind him. It was a small cat-like creature with a really long tail. It was Mew.

"Uhhhhh….. Mew, what are you doing here in this….big…black….room with no….walls or doors….. Mew, where am I?"

"Well, seeing as you died, I wanted to have some fun with you."

"Wait, I am dead? How is this possible? I wanted to be a Pokémon Master, how can that happen now? I mean…" Mew flew right in front of Ash, making him shut up.

"Seeing as you attempted to save your friend from a bunch of Spearow, I decided that you are just what I need here in my world. So, you want to come play with me?"

"What do you mean 'play' with you?" Ash knew how Mew acts, or at least he had heard legends about Mew and her behaviors.

"Just play with me. I don't get to really play with anyone else, and I know how you are with Pokémon."

Ash sighed. "I guess it is a yes, but what about Heaven and…well you know, the place down under."

"Oh, well, I kind of took your soul here so that I could attempt to play with you."

"Well, can you answer my questions?" Ash had a few questions that he wanted to get answered before he said anything.

"So I take that as a yes!" Mew shouted. She was so happy that she released pink bubbles from the ceiling, and made them fall down.

"Mew, I wanted answers, not bubbles" Ash said.

"But bubbles are so much more fun!" Mew said like a happy 6 year old.

Suddenly, a huge bubble came over Ash, and started to engulf him inside it. Mew saw this and loved it. Mew simply said "Ash, welcome to My World, Mew's World."

Ash gave a puzzled look. All of a sudden, Ash felt like Mew was getting taller. Ash thought to himself "_No, that can't be right, how is she getting taller? She is like two feet tall!"_

"Silly human, did you forget that this is Mew's World? I can read your mind, and make anything happen here. Now… I'm sad to say we need to wait for someone else, but I can't let them see you just yet. I also want some gum." Mew then looked over at the bubble that contained Ash.

Ash looked like this wasn't going to be fun for him. The bubble, now the size of a basketball, with a smaller version of Ash inside of it started to shrink even more, to the size of a tennis ball. Ash also noted that it seemed to change to a rectangle shape, and everything was becoming pinker, if you could make a pink bubble any more pink. He looked at the side and tried to pop the bubble, but to no avail. He was just too small.

Ash looked at his body, and he saw that he was turning pink also. He started to smell bubble gum, and saw that Mew was about to put his bubble in her mouth.

"MEW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ash said with a startled look.

Mew stopped her hand, and answered Ash, "Well, I said I wanted gum, and my favorite gum is bubble gum, so it only makes sense to turn a bubble in to gum to chew it. You can't replicate this flavor!" With that, she put the bubble containing Ash in her mouth, and started to chew it.

Ash, the person inside the bubble, didn't feel anything. Well, he felt like he was still inside the bubble, and that it was moving around, but he was able to stay in one spot. Ash wanted to see how it tasted, but then decided that it would be wrong. "This is in her mouth, that wouldn't be good, plus that is just wrong!" Mew heard his thoughts, and just giggled, which scared Ash.

Mew then started to move. Ash felt it. He hoped that he would be able to see where Mew was walking, but Mew wasn't like a Tauros eating grass, she kept her mouth closed. "_Well, at least she has manners._" Ash thought.

Pikachu awoke a few minutes later. He felt like he was being pushed, or nudged to wake up. He looked around, and couldn't see what was nudging him. He then stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at his arms, and couldn't see any marks on him. "This is strange," he said, to what he thought was himself.

"What's strange?"

Pikachu heard a voice from behind him. It was a small cat-like creature with a really long tail. It was Mew.

"Uhhhhh….. Mew, what are you doing here in this….big…black….room with no….walls or doors….. Mew, where am I?"

"Well, seeing as you died, I wanted to have some fun with you."

Pikachu sighed… Pikachu, like other Pokémon, wild or caught, knew that if a legendary Pokémon wanted to play with you, you just have to say yes, or it won't be pretty. "Okay, I know when to just accept it, unlike my trainer. I hope he is okay…"

"Don't worry; I think that he is closer than you think." Mew said, as she blew a really huge bubble. This bubble was so huge, that it started to get bigger than Mew and Pikachu combined.

"Uhhhhh Mew, that bubble is kind of big no?" Pikachu said with a worried look on his face.

Mew didn't care. She knew what she was doing. She kept blowing the bubble bigger and bigger until both Pikachu and Mew were inside the bubble. Pikachu then looked as Mew teleported out of the bubble, and the bubble began to shrink. "Mew, why am I getting smaller?"

"Wow, you and your trainer are a lot alike." Mew then blew a second bubble, one that contained something inside of it.

"Mew, don't do that again please! That was nasty!" Ash said to Mew, not realizing that there was another bubble next to him with his starter inside of it.

Mew though didn't want them to see each other until it was the right time. Mew was also a little impatient, and decided that it was the right time. She changed the bubbles back to normal, and decided that it would be a good time to pop them. She merged the two bubbles in to one, and then plopped on top of it. It popped within a second, and out came Pikachu and Ash, who ran over to one another, and hugged as if they hadn't seen them in a year.

Mew then made them the right size; well, at least to the size that she wanted them to be. Ash said "Why did you do that to me Mew? When was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

Mew chuckled. Pikachu just looked over at Ash and said "Did you say yes to her playing with you?" Ash looked shocked. How could he understand a Pokémon? He figured that Mew was using telepathy, and that this is her world after all, but he could never really understand Pikachu that much ever!

"Pikachu, say that again please."

Pikachu gave a confused look at Ash and said "Did you say yes to her playing with you?"

"OH MY GREAT MEW! I UNDERSTOOD WHAT YOU SAID!"

Mew chuckled. "You really think I would make it so that only I could understand you?"

Ash just looked down… "Yes…"

Mew was just in a riot now. She used Psychic and picked up Ash. She brought him over to her, and said "Why would I do that? It is a lot easier if everyone speaks one way, seeing as I have control over this area!"

Ash just blushed. Mew put him down, and opened up a portal. "Well, go in the portal. We have a lot of stuff to do," Mew said. Ash and Pikachu both looked at each other, and decided to run the opposite way. Pikachu, because Ash mentally said to run, and Ash because he was slightly disturbed at what had taken place already.

"Oh no, you are not getting away from me," Mew said, while pulling out a fishing rod. This one had two pictures on it, one of Ash and one of Pikachu. Mew threw the line, and it caught both of them. She started to reel them in.

"Oh please, let this not hurt at all" Ash said.

Pikachu just looked defeated.

"This is going to be fun!"

**And there we have it. End of Chapter 1. I hope you all like it, and please…**

**Mew: Hey, why did you end it there? I was just about to have some fun with them!**

**Mew, I told you, cliffhangers are the way of how I like to write.**

**Mew: Yea, but now I have to wait until the next chapter to have fun!**

**Well, won't you have twice the fun then in Chapter 2?**

**Mew: Na, I want to some fun now. *Mew put an evil grin on her face, and started flying towards me. She enclosed me in a pink bubble***

***I speak to the readers* Well, me and my big mouth…. Hope you all enjoyed, more to come….**

**Mew: Let's go have some fun CD!**

***Mew starts to bounce my bubble up and down, like a basketball***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, CD here with another chapter of Mew's World: Ash Edition. I hope you liked the first chapter, and I have to blame one of my friends that I am talking to on here… She kind of got me into vore, and it may or may not be in this chapter, so if you don't like that sort of stuff, then please just don't read this chapter. I figured that I would get that out of the way. Also…**

**Mew: Oh CD, where are you? I am hungry...**

**Me: Oh crap, well, just to let you know, Pokémon owns all of the characters, I own the world. Mew, no, not again!**

**Mew: Hehe, come here little Pikachu (she turned me in to a Pikachu a little while ago, so hard to move in this body)**

***I scream as she swallows me…***

Ash and Pikachu were getting pulled back to Mew. Ash, wondering what was going to happen now, gave her a worried look.

"Mew, it was a joke….. Please go easy on us!"

Pikachu just looked at his best friend. He never knew Ash to beg. Pikachu just accepted what could happen due to the fact that Mew is a legendary Pokémon.

Mew brought more bubbles from the sky. There was about 30 in total, and one huge big one that was falling to Ash and Pikachu. Ash wanted to run, but couldn't for some reason. He figured that Mew was making him stay in his place in order for them to be put inside the huge bubble. This bubble though was the size of a house.

Soon, Ash and Pikachu felt themselves being pushed through the bubble as it came down. They felt as if they were being pulled in to the bubble, and gone through the bubble membrane. They soon found themselves surrounded in a clear bubble with a hint of pink around them. Mew flew up to the bubble, and snapped her fingers.

Soon, the bubble started to shrink. Ash was used to this, seeing as he was changed to gum before. Pikachu on the other hand, was worried at what was going to happen.

Ash and Pikachu started to get smaller again. They saw as Mew began to get bigger and bigger. All of a sudden, the golf ball sized bubble was picked up by Mew. Mew looked at the bubble, but she didn't realize that Ash and Pikachu saw a monster on the outside. Mew's face in the bubble itself made Mew look a monster. Mew just giggled, and started to throw the bubble around, not caring about what was in the bubble. She started to fly towards the portal that she opened a few minutes ago.

When she flew in, Mew started to bounce the bubble on the ground, causing Ash and Pikachu to bounce off the walls inside the bubble. Ash was a little dizzy, but Pikachu was just having some fun. He knew that he should lighten up, but Ash didn't know this. He was worried about what could happen to him.

Mew stopped, and caught the bubble. She put the bubble up to her mouth. Ash thought that she was going to start to chew it again, but instead, she started to blow the bubble. Ash could feel Mew's breath as she was enlarging the bubble. Ash and Pikachu for some reason stayed the same size. Ash figured that Mew had something planned. He looked outside the bubble, and saw that they were not in the black room anymore; they were in a place that looked like it was above the clouds. It was very quiet, and amazing. He wanted to keep looking at the sun rising in the east, with the pink skyline, and the fields that ran through the clouds. He had no idea that this was above the clouds, or at least so he thought anyways. There looked to be a castle in the distance, but Ash thought that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Ash continued to stare out of the bubble until Mew hit the bubble to grab his attention back to her. Mew doesn't like it when you're not paying attention to her. Mew then started to blow the bubble up so much that it popped, and Ash and Pikachu started to float in midair. Mew grabbed them, seeing as it wasn't hard to grab them, they were the size of pencils floating in midair. Pikachu and Ash were the same size, so Ash was a little bit weirded out. Throughout his life, Pikachu was shorter than him, but now they were the same size…weird.

Mew then grabbed her fishing pole again, but this time, took Ash out of her other paw, and hooked him to the rod. "Mew, what are you doing?" Ash asked. Mew simply said "What? I want to go Snorlax fishing." "SNORLAX FISHING?" Ash screamed.

Mew summoned a tackle box, and placed Pikachu inside of it. Pikachu could be heard chuckling inside of the tackle box, which in return made Mew start to chuckle. "Thanks for the support Pikachu," Ash said as Mew tossed him in to a pool of clouds. Ash put his hands up as to take the brunt of the impact, but all he felt was just water. He felt like he jumped in to a pool of water.

He started to swim in place, seeing as he felt like he was in a cloudy lake. This meant that he couldn't see anything. He felt as if something was grabbing him, and it was heavy. He tried to swim away, but the thing grabbed him with its hands, and pulled him towards the thing. Ash looked around to see that it was a huge Snorlax. Ash screamed "MEW, IT IS A SNORLAX; PULL ME BACK PLEASE!" Mew heard the plea, and started to reel him back in. The Snorlax kept holding on to Ash, and then they surfaced. Ash just looked at Mew and said "What do you have planned for this Snorlax?" Mew just giggled, and started to enlarge the Snorlax. The Snorlax was asleep for all of this, and soon enough, it looked big enough for, well anything to bounce on top of it. Mew changed Ash and Pikachu to their normal sizes, the same sizes they died as, and then used Psychic on them to lift them up into the air. Then, they dropped on to the belly of the Snorlax, Mew included. They pushed the stomach down, but it didn't push them back up. Instead, it looked as if it was engulfing them in to the stomach. "Mew, why are we not bouncing up?" Ash asked.

"Because, this Snorlax is special. It is the teleporter we need to go to my house!" Ash and Pikachu looked shocked. "Wait, your house? You are taking us to your castle? No one really sees that EVER!" Pikachu said shockingly. Ash was just speechless, for one of the first times in his life. Mew just giggled. "You are my toys; you need to be at my house so that I can play with you." Ash then came back to his senses. "_That makes sense…_" Ash thought, with a sad expression.

Once they were fully in the stomach of the Snorlax, they found themselves being teleported to Mew's castle. "Mew, why couldn't you teleport us to the castle without having to go through the whole Snorlax thing?" Ash asked. "Because the look on your face was priceless!" Mew said back with a happy look, and a slight giggle. Ash just sighed.

Mew decided that Ash really need to chill out a little bit more. Pikachu already accepted his fate, and she thought she knew what to do to get him a little less over protective of himself.

"Ash, I just read your mind, and I have an idea that could make you a little less tense around me." Mew said.

"Oh?"

"I see that you like really big Pokémon, huh?"

"Well, I love all Pokémon, but big Pokémon are really cool!" Ash said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I think that you are going to get a little closer to them right about….Now" Mew said as she shrunk down Ash. Ash had no idea what Mew wanted to do now. Mew then made a Latias appear, the same one that Ash was supposed to see in Altomare, if he were still alive and not in Mew's World that is…

"Mew, what Pokémon is that?" Ash asked.

"Why, that is the legendary Pokémon, Latias, who lives in the Johto Region. She also seems to really like you Ash."

"Really? How can you tell?"

As soon as he asked this, Latias saw him, and flew right over to him. She loved him no doubt, and she wanted to spend every moment she could with him.

"Hi. I don't know your name, but my name is Latias, a guardian of Altomare in the Johto Region, and a legendary Pokémon." Ash couldn't contain his excitement. He loved female legendries, seeing as he was playing with Mew now, and he wanted to hang out with Latias a little bit more. Latias heard what Ash was thinking, and smiled. She looked over at Mew, and Mew nodded.

All of a sudden, Latias became huge, bigger than an Onix, and Latias looked at Ash. Ash just gulped. He had a bad idea of what was about to happen…

Latias looked at Ash, and then started to lick him playfully. Ash somewhat liked where he thought this was going. Mew looked over at Ash, and how he was having fun. She called Latias, and said "Do it." Latias shrunk to about the size of Ash, and started to lick him even more. Ash couldn't help but laugh. He didn't realize that Latias decided that she was a little hungry, and wanted to eat Ash. She quickly pounced on Ash, who just thought she was playing around. Then, she took off his shoes that he had on. Ash was a little weirded out by this, but Mew made it so that he couldn't move. Latias then took off his socks. She licked his feet, which Ash loved. She then put both his feet in to her mouth. Ash was loving this, but she spit the feet back out. Ash seemed a little upset with it, but then realized what she was doing.

Latias went to Ash's pants, and started to unbuckle them. Ash looked a little worried. Seeing as his pants were now coming off, Mew simply said "Hey, we can't have anything on while we vore other Pokémon, so it makes sense to take off your clothes. Plus, we are all naked here anyways, so it doesn't make a difference anyways."

Ash didn't really care that much. He knew that Latias was in control, and that he was not going to be harmed. Ash really seemed to like this a lot. Pikachu on the other hand was worried for his trainer.

"Mew, what is Latias doing to Ash? What do you mean 'vore?' Will it hurt him?"

"Well Pikachu, vore is something that Pokémon use in order to get closer to one another. They also do it to trainers they trust a great deal about."

Pikachu still didn't understand what the word "vore" meant, but he knew that Mew knew what she was doing, or at least, he hoped that she knew what she was doing.

Latias finished taking off Ash's pants, and then started with his shirt and hat. Ash looked a little sad, seeing as it was his hat, but Mew made sure that they were put in a safe spot. Latias then started to take off his boxers, when Ash just stopped her. "Hehe, can you leave those on? I am a bit sensitive about down there." Latias simply said no, and took them off. She then went back down to his feet and started to lick them again. Ash started to giggle a little bit louder than before. Latias then took his feet in to her mouth, and started to gulp Ash down. Ash felt as Latias's tongue put saliva all around his feet, and Ash loved it. He had no idea why, he just accepted his fate.

Latias then gulped again, and Ash could feel her muscles pulling him in to her. More saliva could be felt as he was going in to Latias. He felt that she was saving him from Mew. He smiled at that also. Next, he felt as his private area was being devoured by her, and he was a little embarrassed. He really liked it, with the saliva going all over his body, but he was wondering why she was going so slow with it. She was enjoying this.

"Latias, are you enjoying this?" Ash asked.

"Oh yes. You taste delicious my little morsel."

Ash just smiled. He knew that he was making it nice for Latias also, which is something that he had no idea that he liked. Latias was now at his chest, and he could feel the throat by his feet. It felt really warm and nice to him. Latias was starting to get really in to this, and started to put saliva everywhere on Ash, and giggled as she hit a certain area; Ash just blushed. Ash remembered that Pokémon like it when their prey struggles, or at least, he thought about it. He started to wiggle in her mouth. He didn't really go far, or even move that much, but Latias loved it. She cooed in appreciation.

Ash could feel that he was starting to go down her throat. Ash was still struggling, much to Latias's appreciation, and Latias was still using her throat muscles to swallow him in to her stomach. Ash's head was the only thing left for Latias to swallow. She looked up to the sky, and gave one more big gulp, using gravity to assist her, and then Ash fell down in to her stomach. Ash loved it in there. It was so warm, comfortable, and it was all his. He didn't want to leave at all. Latias loved having her lover inside of her. Wait, did she just save lover? Mew looked over at Latias, seeing as she read her mind, and simply said in her mind, "Yes, he will be your lover. I have other plans for Pikachu though." Latias simply smiled. Ash had somewhat heard everything that they thought, and thought "Why could I hear that? It sounded like Mew was talking to Latias in her mind…" Mew just smiled, Ash just learned something.

Ash decided that seeing as Latias's stomach is a lot bigger than he figured, he would crawl around, and attempting to see what there was here. He loved being in her stomach. It was so warm, and he was so comfortable. He could hear the heartbeat of Latias, and he felt so protected. He felt protected from Mew. He slowly walked over to the side of Latias, and felt the side of the stomach, which made Latias coo with pleasure. Ash didn't care that he was naked either; he was so warm that it didn't matter. He decided that he would sleep here, only for a little bit though. Ash felt as Latias went to the ground, and turned over. Ash found his spot, and moved some of the stomach lining over him, so that he could have a nice pillow and blanket. Latias felt this, and patted the belly, letting Ash know that nothing would happen to him inside of her.

Mew simply said "Awwwwww, the two love birds are bonding. Pikachu, your turn."

Pikachu just looked at Mew. "Oh great, what now?" he thought…

***Mew spat me back up***

**Why do you like to do that to me? All I wanted to do was give a great authors note, and you had to ruin it didn't you?**

**Mew: No, I was hungry… Don't make me get the whip again…**

**Me: Fine… Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come!**


End file.
